Timeline
• Universe is Created • Earth is formed • Robotomy and Gunfire arrive in the Cretaceous Era • Humans debut on Earth • Technobytes are created by Ská-Tians • Ská-Tians establish Milky Way Alliance • Ská-Tians teaches humans about magic, human society advances • Most Ská-Tians killed by the Councilor, a rouge Ska-Tian. • Remaining Ská-Tians disappear from Milky Way Alliance 500s • Some Humans become genetically unstable due to magic ○ These humans become known as Homo Potentius aka Potentians • Humans seek to exploit Potentian powers • The Potentian War begins. ○ Rome vs. Atlantis, Anglo-Saxon, and Gupta Dynasty, and more ○ King Arthur and his round table are major contributing factor ○ Roman eventually falls after years of warfare • Peace treaty is established ○ Potentians are taken off planet with their magical expertise, § Potentians are transported to their new home planet, Potentius ○ Winning parties get to keep a fragment of the mighty Caliburn, the Sword in the Stone, haven been destroyed in the war. § Due to King Arthur's help, two magical fragments are given ○ The New Round Table is established - magical experts hailing from various other empires and countries to monitor magical usage. ○ The Caretaker, Merlin, is appointed to seal away any mystical artifacts left. • Rome lasts for a little bit longer before eventually falling. • The Lady of the Lake uses one of the magical fragments to forge Excalibur • The different participating countries craft their own magical swords out of their fragments • Atlantis becomes bitter over the loss of magic and wants to craft more weapons • Atlantis attacks Anglo-Saxon Alliance. • Holy Weapon War begins ○ Atlantis vs. Anglo-Saxon Alliance, Gupta Dynasty, and more ○ Lady Knight and Swordstriker arrive to help fight in the war ○ Morgan Le Fay's family is killed § Seeks revenge against Atlantis by sinking the country under the Atlantic Ocean § New Round Table disbands. § Infuses the other Anglo-Saxon magical fragment into Arthur's dagger, Carnwennan ○ Systematically destroys the various holy weapons and the various Round Table members, ending the war § Leaving only the sunken Atlantian weapons, Excalibur, and Chandrah-Asi ○ Remaining Round Table Members come together one last time to seal Le Fay away. § Just before she gets sealed, she curses Carnwennan to transform the user into an embodiment of her hatred. § Shiva and the Lady of the Lake seal away their corresponding swords § New Round Table formally disbands. • Magical weaponry fade into myth and legend • Arthurian Lineage becomes hard to trace 1800s • Energy Girl arrives in the California Gold Rush • Jonathan Edwin is brought to the 21st Century ○ Arrives back in his own time • Edwin continues the Limith family, inadvertently magic on Earth 1900s • Nazi's research Atlantian magical weaponry, rediscover the sunken city of Atlantis • S.A.M Corp is created to research and develop weapons against the Nazis • After WWII, Atlantian magical weaponry is given under S.A.M Corp's custody ○ Research over the weapons for years 1990s • Births: ○ January 20, 1994 - Delta Skullertin ○ March 11, 1996 - Vivian Auska ○ August 9, 1998 - Elektra Skullertin ○ July 3, 1999 - Ellen Merlya ○ July 5, 1999 - Lyra Kai ○ October 16, 1999 - Daniel Hartley • Bonehead becomes head of security for the Milky Way Alliance • Lioila and Madera arrive on Earth, move to Cortian City • Lioila meets Mason Peradin ○ Fall in love, get married • Mason is appointed Ambassador of Earth • Bonehead Skullertin and Elise Olera marry 2000s • Births: ○ Feburary 3, 2000 - Christine Callagan ○ Feburary 24, 2000 - Phil and Leah Scoutsman ○ March 16, 2000 - Clark Merandus ○ April 28, 2000 - Janice Cress ○ May 5, 2000 - Emily Peridine ○ June 9, 2000 - Cheryl Senna ○ July 19, 2000 - Jeremy Rodriguez ○ August 17, 2000 - Michelle Mahabir ○ September 29, 2000 - Melissa Lillian ○ December 1, 2000 - Jessica Calorona ○ August 21, 2001 - Nick Grieso ○ November 2, 2001 - Jake Summertin ○ January 30, 2002 - Catherine Limith ○ April 21, 2002 - Sylvia Herring • Vacation of Mason and Liolia ○ Space bandits attack ○ Liolia is killed ○ Mason with infant Emily escapes • Mason drops off Emily in Madera's care ○ Mason appoints Madera as new ambassador of Earth ○ Madera tells her that both parents died • Madera meets Madame Telekiss • Delta receives fatal Injury from Polypendian invader ○ Bonehead desperately tries to save his daughter, preforms an unregistered Auto-Mind Uplink surgery ○ Uplink incomplete • Bonehead begins work on the ROBO-CORP Project ○ Bonehead uses the incomplete Uplink to create an artificial intelligence for the prototype Robotomy Suit • On an ambassador mission to Arthos III, Emily is abducted by rogue Aracnapod faction • Jake Summertin learns magic • Emily becomes friends with Cheryl Senna ○ Cheryl's family moves to California ○ Leah and Phil Scoutsman become friends with Emily • Vivian Auska is molested 2010s • Gunfire creates 36 • Tai and Cassandra start working at Madeline's Pastries • Remaining Ská-Tians return to Earth, creates the Abnormals • Emily Peradine discovers her powers, defeats Arc Model A ○ Becomes first public superhero, calling herself Energy Girl (excluding Flashback) • S.A.M Corp starts to research Abnormal DNA • Madera takes Energy Girl to Alien hospital for 2 months • Councilor notices the Abnormals on Earth ○ Kills alien doctor for info • Energy Girl faces off against Abnormals sent by Conqueror ○ Mischief ○ Drillynn ○ Blink • Skullhunter is hired to kill Energy Girl ○ Energy Girl is rescued by an unknown lightning bolt • Spark reveals herself as Michelle Mahabir • Energy Girl and Spark face off with each other ○ After battle, they become allies ○ Spark moves to Cortian City • Energy Girl and Spark defeat Blade Runner • Conspiracy Club is spearhead by TJ at Cortian High • Overgrowth arrives in Cortian City ○ Faces off against Energy Girl and Spark ○ Energy Girl reveals she know who she is to Spark: Cheryl Senna § Cheryl doesn't know vice versa • Melissa Lillian debuts her powers ○ Spark convinces her to use her powers for good ○ Melissa becomes Loverina ○ Officially calls themselves the Abnormal Alliance • Abnormal 3v3 Battle ○ Mischief, Blink, Drillynn break out of prison ○ Energy Girl, Spark, and Loverina vs. Mischief, Blink, and Drillynn • Escape from S.A.M ○ S.A.M Corp kidnaps the Abnormal Alliance ○ S.A.M Corp experiments on Carl Sadox aka Telepax § Gives telekinetic powers to Axiom ○ Abnormal Alliance breaks out ○ Face off against Axiom and Blockade ○ Axiom blows up from Telekinetic Aneurysm ○ Abnormal Alliance decide to recruit more • Abnormal Alliance Expansion ○ Frostine § Energy Girl meets Christine Callagan aka Frostine in Vancouver, Canada § Councilor sends Stroke aka Marco Blake § Energy Girl and Frostine verses Stroke § Frostine joins the Alliance ○ Fire Lord § Spark meets Jeremy Rodriguez aka Fire Lord in Ensenada, Mexico § Both are kidnapped and taken to a S.A.M. Corp facility § Meets Demo § Demo, Spark, and Fire Lord escape the facility § Demo betrays them; Fire Lord and Spark vs Demo □ Demo Escapes § Fire Lord joins the Alliance ○ Rift § Loverina meets Clark Merandus aka Rift in NYC, USA § Rift prevents a plane from crashing into NYC § Loverina and Rift verses Councilor's Kin invasion § Rift joins the Alliance ○ Main Abnormal Alliance trio return back to Cortian City • Various kids around America are kidnapped for experimentation with the Abnormal Serum • Overclock arrives in Cortian City ○ Overclock is talked down into surrendering • Cannonfire arrives in Cortian City ○ Cannonfire is defeated • Stupendo arrives in Cortian City • Skullhunter's revenge • Wall ○ Janice Cress aka Wall asks for help with crime spree ○ Trapcard's crime spree is stopped ○ Wall joins the Abnormal Alliance • Bonehead finishes the Robotomy-Prototype suit ○ Delivering from Femuas to City 9 ○ Rixonomous's troops shoot transport ship down ○ Suit crash lands on Earth • Nick Grieso's and Jake Summertin's families go camping ○ Raccoon takes Kayla Grieso's doll ○ Nick goes after raccoon ○ Nick discovers the crashed transport ship ○ Nick receives the Robotomy-prototype suit. ○ Nick tells Jake about the suit • Robotomy's debut as a superhero ○ Jake Summertin as guy in the chair ○ Sets up base of operations in the basement of the Summertin Estate • Robotomy battles Mech Man • Jake Summertin begins work on his own suit • Robotomy battles Tremor, the first 2nd-generation Abnormal • Robotomy is persuaded by S.A.M. Corp representative, Cassandra Leandre to visit S.A.M Corp Headquarters in Arizona ○ Robotomy frees Catherine Limith ○ Robotomy breaks out of S.A.M. Corp headquarters ○ Accidently sets machine to transfer Frostine and Fire Lord DNA to Jessica Calorona ○ Robotomy vs. Blockcade ○ Catherine reveals her powers, telekinesis ○ Catherine defeats Blockcade ○ Catherine reveals her amnesia; taken to the Summertin estate until family is located. ○ Catherine aligns with Robotomy, becomes the superhero Hypnosi • Robotomy and Hypnosi vs Roller • Robotomy and Hypnosi vs. Gauntlet • Energy Girl, Spark, and Loverina vs. Fear ○ Energy Girl Aracnaphobia is revealed ○ Spark's fear of needles ○ Loverina's Fear of non-genuine love • Robotomy and Hypnosi vs. Mechman and Douarmed • Jake Summertin reveals his new suit ○ Robotomy isn't impressed • Metalicana, Heat Girl, and Pulse face off against Robotomy and Hypnosi ○ Robotomy and Hypnosi almost defeated ○ Jake Summertin rescues his friends in his Gunfire Suit Model 1 ○ Jake Summertin becomes hero known as Gunfire • Robotomy vs. Borg • Energy Girl, Spark, and Loverina vs. Drain-Away • Robotomy, Gunfire, and Energy Girl vs. Elementio • Robotomy and Gunfire vs. Mummy • Bonehead arrives on Earth to reclaim the Robotomy suit ○ Bonehead vs. Robotomy and Hypnosi ○ Bonehead allows Robotomy to keep the suit ○ Bonehead warns an invasion is coming to both Robotomy and Madera ○ Let his wife and child to stay on Earth to monitor • Stormie Skullertin and Elise Skullertin pick up residence on Earth with help of Madera • Hypnosi begins attending school at Andersfield High with Robotomy and Gunfire • Gunfire crafts Gunfire MK 2 • Elektra Skullertin arrives on Earth ○ Hypnosi, Gunfire, and Robotomy vs. Elektra ○ Elektra is about to win. ○ Stormie Skullertin shows up ○ Elektra leaves ○ Stormie Skullertin joins their team as Tornado Girl • Energy Girl, Spark, and Loverina vs. Windstorm • Energy Girl, Spark, and Loverina vs. Tox • Gunfire crafts Gunfire mk 3 and 4 • Tornado Girl and Gunfire vs Shrinker • Robotomy and Hypnosi vs Skullcracker • Atlantis Returns ○ Gunfire detects high magical spike in the Northeastern America ○ Gunfire, Robotomy, Hypnosi, and Tornado Girl head off to investigate ○ Discover S.A.M Corp base ○ Unbenowest to them, kid named Daniel Hartley sees them and follows them in. ○ The team discover lost Atlantian artifacts. ○ Caught by S.A.M Corp ○ Atlantian Strack Sword suddenly flies off ○ Daniel Hartley begins to wield the Strack Sword; defeats S.A.M Corp soldiers ○ The Team breaks out with help from Daniel ○ Daniel joins their team as Swordstriker • Caretaker ○ Unknown proprietor (Miss Takke) hires Twinblade and Skullhunter to go after the current Caretaker ○ Gunfire, Hypnosi, and Swordstriker come to aid ○ Caretaker ends up taking fatal wound ○ Appoints Gunfire as the newest Caretaker ○ Gunfire crafts new Runeheart Armor • Energy Girl is kidnapped by Smoke ○ Wants to marry her • Gunfire creates Gunfire Suits mk 6-15 out of Caretaker's resources • Wizario battles Gunfire and Tornado Girl over Caretaker ○ Gunfire and Tornado Girl get together • War of the Worlds ○ Rixonomous forces arrive on Earth looking for the Robotomy suit § Motherships over every major cities § Base at Gunfire estate is destroyed ○ Madera and Elise Skullertin rendezvous the two different teams to go to each major cities § Robotomy begins to call Energy Girl "N-G" ○ Gunfire realizes they need more help, asks the villains for help ○ Gunfire sends the "Holster" to help fight. (Automated Gunfire suits mk 1-15) ○ Earth vs. Rixonmous's army § Gunfire, Energy Girl, Robotomy, and Bonehead vs Rixonomous' Military leaders □ Gunfire vs Bigmouth □ Energy Girl vs. Dragolos □ Robotomy and Bonehead vs. Rixonomous ® Bonehead upgrades the Proto-type Robotomy suit ® DELTA tutorial program becomes self-aware, leaves system ○ Earth is safely defended ○ As part of the deal, villains are taken years off their sentences. § Some escape ○ Robotomy, Gunfire, Hypnosi, Tornado Girl, and Swordstriker are officially called Heroes X ○ Earth is now aware aliens exist ○ Earth more fearful of dangers, more villians exploit ○ Temp Heroes X base at abandoned warehouse ○ New base being prepared at private island in Pacific • Ellen Merla and Lydia Kai learn about their magical heritage • Unknown proprietor (Miss Takke) hires Skullhunter to go after Aliens hiding on Earth ○ Stopped by Tornado Girl, Swordstriker, and Gunfire • Trapcard returns to fight Gunfire for the Caretaker • Coma attacks Energy Girl, Spark, and Loverina • Mischeif, Drillynn, Blink, Overgrowth, and Windstorm vs. Energy Girl, Spark, Loverina, and Wall • Radon attacks Heroes X • Mechman, Douarmed, Borg, Gauntlet, and Shrinker vs. Heroes X ○ DELTA hacks into their systems ○ Mystery on who it is • Stellar finds Sylvia Herring grants her the powers of Starstorm • Tremor and Metalicana attack Heroes X together ○ Metalicana vs. Hypnosi ○ Hypnosi remembers her brother • Back to S.A.M Corp ○ Robotomy and Hypnosi travel back to S.A.M Corp headquarters to search for her brother ○ Finds lower levels below destroyed part of headquarters ○ Discovers more kids being experimented on ○ Robotomy and Hypnosi free the kids § Including Titanius, The Scream, Morpho, and Frostfire ○ Robotomy promises Hypnosi that they will find her brother • Tornado Girl and Gunfire vs. Elektra and her boyfriend, Rowan. • 6 Category:Non Canon